Love is a complicated matter
by Enderoreo01
Summary: Oc/Team Crafted story Echo had love,friends,and a warm house until one fateful night when herobrine shatters everything killing all she loves permanently. She also receives a startling gift to talk to every single mob ever created and being created .. Then she starts getting things together just in time for some rowdy boys to move next door and soon a love triangle ensues ..
1. The song of herobrine

**I do not own mine craft or the youtubers listed but I own the chant, Echo ,and the story**

The wind was cold and heartless. I walked slowly to the nearby village barely able to breath. I walked into the Black Smith shop and collapsed by the nearby lava pit which was giving out warmth "Oh my god ..." Was all I could say before I fell unconscious in the full moon light.

I woke up in my bed and smiled slightly "Ok Steve, ok Erik where are you ?" I got out of bed to find my bff and my loyal dog "Steve ? Erik ?" I kept walking and saw a trail of blood "Huh ? Oh no .." I knew blood in mine craft meant one person "HEROBRINE !" I ran and found the trail leading to a diced Steve and a burning Erik "NOO !" I knew they wouldn't respawn .. I heard a voice "Oh my! Look at this, Echo is all alone with no where to run ?" I turned to see two gleaming white eyes in the dark "Herobrine why ?!" He laughed "Because, I needed you alone to cast the spell, I needed you hurt." I started to back up to find my legs in cobwebs.

He started chanting

_In the wind at her darkest hour, no friends or family in our presence, hurt has taken all she loves and now she's blessed with a new voice,with no choice she will talk to all, no matter what she will not fall even in her tears blessed by notch oh great seer my dear you MUST TALK_

Wind pretty much scrapped my house and I felt this weird thing inside me and collapsed now free of my prison "How do you feel ?" I looked up "You... Are.. going.. Down ."

-2 months later-

It was a while later and I had changed I had brown hair,green eyes,pale skin ,black and blue t-shirt,paint splattered jeans,and some black tennis shoes. I used to be the complete opposite but now ... I could talk to all mobs and even find out actual information from them.I started eating only plants and only the occasional fish or mushroom stew . Thats when the neighbors came.

I recognized them but didn't believe it at all "Jason JASON ! Put the bed down in the corner or in your room !" I realized it was the full team crafted ... But hadn't they broken up ? I saw them moving everything into the biggest house possible and saw them arguing and at the same time laughing with each other "Ty you're such an idiot hehhahhee !"

I watched for awhile before going back to my house "You're home early." I turned to see my friend Bones sitting there bored "Ya ? So I was looking at the new neighbors .."

He grinned and soon all my friends were sitting in the kitchen as we shared cake "So who are they ?" I sighed "Team crafted.. The WHOLE team crafted."They all gasped and ran downstairs. My house has at least 5 levels and each is comfortable and dark for my friends except for my room.I walked downstairs and looked at the ender dragon egg that was starting to hatch "Mama mama." I looked as two purple eyes peeked out "Mama ?" I smiled softly "Yes mama."


	2. The start of complications

**I do not own mine craft or the youtubers listed but I own the chant, Echo ,and the story**

I slowly walked into the garden followed by the young ender dragon "Where we going mama ?" I grinned "We're going to start training darling." Thats when I heard a ruckus from the next door house "Come on Ty give it back !" "NEVER !" I rolled my eyes and turned back to my little friend "Hmm you're going to need a name .." He bared his teeth "Shadow !" I smiled at the young creature knowing he would fully mature in two days and that I would have to take him back to the end or train him quickly.I sighed, nothing ever lasted for me anymore. I picked him up "First things first you need to learn how to fly ." He tilted his head curiously "How?" I pointed to a bat and he came over "This is Ned, he will teach you to fly but I will teach you when to fly." He giggled "Really? You know when to fly ?" I nodded solemnly "Yes, I know when to fly."

Sky's POV

I was walking in the house when I found some of my Butter was missing from my drawer and knew exactly who would take it "Come on Ty give it back !" He came out of the shadows creepily "NEVER!" I Face palmed and grumbled to myself before tackling him and starting to grab the butter "Stop Sky !" I grinned and pulled it out "Nice try Cat-Man."He glared "Cats are WAY better than you." I gasped dramatically "Oh my !" He rolled his eyes and stared out the window "Whoa .." I looked out and saw this girl, she was .. Unique and seemed to disappear into a largely hidden mansion "Huh cool."

-2 days later-

Echo's POV

I slowly walked up to Shadow who now took up a good portion of my basement "Are you ready to fly buddy ?" We had been training for days and luckily he was tamed very well, better then my old dog Erik "Lets go Echo I wanna explore !" I laughed "We will go tonight and tomorrow morning k ?" He nodded. I decided I probably needed to leave Shadow to himself to prepare and decided to go for a ride on my brilliant black steed Thunder "Hey Echo!" I happily ran over and gave him a hug "Lets go for a ride k ?" He smiled "Ya lets go to the squid ponds." I grinned "Lets go!"

-1 minute later-

We were riding when I saw someone struggling in the water I jumped off and saw it was Sky and his friend Deadlox "Thunder I have to go down and get them." He snorted and I quickly wrapped a lead around him and jumped straight towards the action.

Sky's POV

We had been grabbed by squids we didn't even see coming and were now about to drown in the cold depths of the pond. I saw ty black out and I started blacking out too. Suddenly I felt a hand grab me and ty together and pull us up "They're not breathing." I felt a pair of soft lips touch my mouth and start doing CPR and soon woke up to see the girl doing the same to Ty "W-who are you ?" She just stared "Echo." And just as I reached out to shake her hand she was pulled up by a black horse and raced off. All I could think is that was going to be my glancing at Ty I could tell he was thinking the same.


	3. Boys are so complicated

It was cold. I wondered to myself for hours if I should have saved sky and his friend.I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling "Echo ?" I snapped back and saw a young zombie sitting at the door "Some strange boys were captured outside .. Should we bring them in ?"I sighed deeply "Lock them in the chamber of bedrock and leave them there for awhile, but first show them the gardens and the house." The zombie nodded "It will be done ma'am." I sighed and smiled "Just call me Echo ok ?" He nodded and ran off.

Ty's POV

We walked up to the house we had seen Echo run into just to be hordes by zombies,skeletons,and was so quick it was like they strategized. Even worse, it seemed they had fully enchanted diamond armor,swords,and bows. They didn't hurt, just kind of lead us around this enchanting garden that had flowers,fountains,paths,and a mix of biomes. There were also caves and bars and everything was surrounded by mossy walls and red stone torches which brought out the house was made out of glass and clay with traces of brick and lamps . It all was full of beauty until we suddenly started falling straight into a chamber of , even the chamber had some flower pots and a couple of flowstone torches. There was also two double beds and soft red carpet.

Sky's POV

I felt stupid for being in this pit and angry that Ty seemed to admire its warmth. I saw a door and knew I couldn't break throughout that Iron door without finding obsidian covered bars that sparkled softly in the red stone torches.I walked over to Ty and punched him "You Jerk ! We're trapped in an unescapable prison and you stand there admiring it!?" Ty glared "Ya! I'm making the best of a terrible situation and I think its meant for us to escape and prove ourselves." "No, its not. It is meant to protect you and for you to relax a bit until I come and assess if you're a threat."We turned to see Echo standing in torchlight "Why though? You just saved us !""Yes but you could threaten the safety of my home and its inhabitants."I stopped "Those creatures are your friends !? Even the cows,horses,sheep,and pigs !?" She grinned "Yup everything." "How !?" "I can talk to every mob ever created and the ones being created." We both dropped our jaws "How !?" "Its a long story, how about you come upstairs for some milk and cookies ?" I cocked my head "Nothing will attack us ?" "Unless I tell them too, then no,no they won't." She turned "But if you attack them, I give them full permission to kill you both." I gulped as the walls suddenly disappeared.

Echo"s POV

I regret bringing them upstairs but it was the only way to stop them from fighting. I had a pig bring out the cookies and a bat drop milk buckets in front of us.I looked at both of them "We need to talk."

**BUM BUM BUUUM! I'm accepting oc's by now so pm or write them in the comments kk ?Lolz Read on next chapter coming soon !**


	4. Daddy's little girl

I stared at sky and Ty with a chocolate chip cookie in my hand "So you talk to EVERYTHING ?" I nodded "I've told you 295 times sky."He huffed and sat down a little more "Can we go now, the others are going to get worried." I raised an eyebrow "Yes, you can just don't tell them about anything ok ?" Ty nodded and Sky just stared "And remember I have an ender dragon in the basement and I'm not afraid to use it." They both laughed and then ran off.

-3 days later-

I was out in the garden when I noticed the sound of footsteps coming "I see they like you." I gritted my teeth "Herobrine." I could hear a laugh as he appeared next to me "I love the way they think you're their friend."

I glared "I am and I'm not going to let you kill them." He laughed like thunder

"Why would I do that to some perfect experiments ?" I turned around angrily "Shut up you jerk ! They're just human and don't need you to practically torture them to make them like you !" He stopped smiling "I'm going to use them to have friends, I mean who doesn't want a pair of loyal,loving,unforgettable friends who stay in your heart forever ?"

I felt a tear fall down my face and he walked over "You know that feeling don't you ? I mean they could possibly bring Erik and Steve back." My heart stopped. Could he really bring the people I loved most back ?

I shook my head, he was just trying to get me to give in "No, you wouldn't ever do that." He smiled like the chesire cat "But I would do anything for my little girl." I looked away, my eye glowing white "No you wouldn't ! I already have all your powers along with my extra one so why even keep me alive."

Darkness fell on his features "Because you're all I have left of Silvia." and just like that he disappeared.

**Gasp ! I seriously need some R&R cause I also need oc's so plz pm or write a character in review ok ? R&R**

**-Ender**


End file.
